Ring of Fire
by k-dog2014
Summary: It's about a month after the first game, and Jenny can't stop thinking about Julian. She realizes her true feelings for him and regrets her past actions. Will she see him again? And if so, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

For the fourth night in a row, Jenny woke up sweating in her bed, breathing heavily. She panted as she sat up, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. It had happened again-she had that same nightmare about that day. It had been about a month ago, but she remembered it clearly. The day back in the paper house. Down in her grandfather's basement. The day she had played that game. The day she and her friends had faced their nightmares. The day she lost a friend. The day she had locked him away in the closet and had won. It was a fresh memory that had reoccurred for the past few nights. She sighed and slowly pulled off the covers. Stepping out from the comfort and warmth of her bed, she walked across her room and out into the hall.

Walking down to the bathroom, Jenny shivered in her shorts and T-shirt. She tiptoed to the door and quietly pushed it open. It creaked and echoed as she entered. The cold, linoleum floor sent shivers through her toes. Flipping on the light switch, the room was illuminated to show the bright blue walls and white ceiling. She walked over to the white sink straight ahead of her and turned the water on. As she cupped the water in her hands, she sighed again. Jenny splashed the water on her face before looking at herself in the mirror. _Wow…I'm a mess,_ she thought, observing herself. Her golden blonde hair was tangled, sticking up every which way. Black circles were forming under her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual. After another splash of water, Jenny noticed something out of the corner of her eye- a figure standing behind the door. Jenny quickly turned around to see no one there. Shaking her head, she shut off the water. _I'm really getting paranoid over this…over him…over everything…_

Shrugging off the feeling, Jenny returned to her room. Closing the door behind her, she yawned while walking back towards her bed. She stretched and noticed the big red circle on her calendar. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she'd be going to the prom with Brian. She sighed, taking a seat back on her bed. Her heart sunk at the thought. She had never gone anywhere without Tom. But Tom was no longer with her. After the game, he noticed how she changed. He saw how independent she had become and how she acted around him. He knew she didn't truly love him anymore, so he broke it off. In fact, they all could tell. Jenny was not the same person coming out of the game. A game like that changes people. The shadow man changes people. Jenny finally realized this as the weeks had passed. She started to notice all the little things she hadn't before. Like how beautiful the sky looked at dawn, or how swiftly the wind blew the leaves off the trees, blanketing the ground. That same wind, which lightly caressed her cheek, reminded her of his featherlike touch. His eyes, incapable of describing blue eyes, made her breath catch in her throat each time she saw them. Jenny felt like she was flying each time she remembered him and each time she dreamed of him.

As she lay back down in her bed, she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her chest. She had locked him away, locked him in that closet. At the time Jenny was concerned only about her friends' and her own safety. Now, she frowned, thinking of all the pain she had caused him. He was alone and probably very angry. She wished she could take it all back, but she knew it was too late. Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force the thought into the back of her mind. She had bigger problems to worry about right now like Prom. She allowed for one tear to trickle down her cheek before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm going to try my best to post more often. Thanks to everyone who has left comments for me! They are much appreciated and actually helped influence this chapter. Please leave more! Enjoy!

"Come on Jenny!"

"Audrey! Stop! Wait up!" Jenny called to her friend.

Audrey glanced back at Jenny with annoyance in her tone. "We won't be ready in time!" She grabbed Jenny's arm and started to drag her along.

Jenny tripped but caught her balance. Before she could protest, Audrey dragged her up the street and to the door, quickly opening it and pulling her inside. Panting, she checked her watch. A frown appeared on Audrey's face. "Well, we barely made it," she mumbled, fixing her hair.

Jenny was about to speak when a young girl walked over to them. She smiled as she checked her clipboard. "Audrey and Jenny?" she asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yes."

"Right this way," the black haired lady replied, motioning towards the back of the room.

Jenny and Audrey followed the woman to the back. She pointed to two empty seats directly next to each other. "Sit here please."

As they took their seats, the lady checked off some things on her clipboard. She flashed another smile at them. "Your stylists will be here shortly."

After a small thank you and nod from the girls, the woman left. Audrey sighed, glancing over at Jenny. Forgetting the previous rush, she grinned. "So, how are you going to get your hair and makeup done?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care…"

"Jenny! It's prom! How can you not care?!"

She shook her head and sighed, slouching back in her chair. "You know Audrey."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Come on Jenny. Just because you aren't with Tom this year doesn't mean you shouldn't go and have fun!"

She looked away, trying to ignore her statement. Audrey noticed her reaction and sighed. "Look, I know you're upset about this, but you need to get over him."

_I think I already have,_ Jenny thought.

"Hello ladies," a voice from behind said. "Are you ready?"

Jenny and Audrey looked behind them to see the stylists standing there. They smiled warmly at them, awaiting their responses.

"Yes!" Audrey replied, clapping excitedly. She fluffed her hair before turning to Jenny. "Are you?"

Jenny glanced between the two stylists and Audrey. The bell from the front door caught her attention. Turning, Jenny gasped. A man with silver hair and incredible blue eyes stood right outside the door. When she blinked, the man disappeared. _I must be going crazy,_ she thought. _I'm seeing him everywhere…_

"Jenny?" Audrey waved a hand in front of Jenny's face. "Are you ready or not?"

Calming herself down, Jenny sighed. She took one last quick glance at the front door before forcing a smile for them. "Sure."

Jenny was ready to enter the ballroom. The car ride with Brian had been awkward to say the least. Trying to make small talk had been hard, especially when Brian couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't even put the flower on her dress_. I just want this night to be over…_ Jenny thought. She smiled lightly at Brian when he hooked his arm in hers. Slowly, they walked up the stairs and entered the ballroom.

Jenny gasped as they pushed open the doors. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A long table was lined up along one of the walls. Different appetizers and punches were placed evenly on the tables as couples filled the room. Some were dancing while others were talking. Certain couples drifted away from the group, hand in hand, to darker corners of the building. Jenny blushed as she noticed a couple kissing in a corner. Brian looked away and walked her over to the table. "W-Would you like something?" he asked.

Jenny looked at him and smiled slightly. "Sure," she replied.

Brian nodded in reply and led her to the table. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with some punch. He smiled as he handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," Jenny stated, taking the cup from him. She took a sip as he grabbed a glass for himself.

The two of them stood awkwardly by the table, sipping their punch. Every time Brian would try to start a conversation, one of the football players would come over and start talking to him. Jenny stood by, looking around the room at the others there. She tried to spot Audrey but couldn't. Suddenly, she turned to see Brian looking at her. "Well?" he asked.

Jenny felt her face turn red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He chuckled. "Would you like to go dance?"

Jenny gulped but nodded. Throwing away their cups, they slowly walked out to the middle of the floor. The DJ had just started a new song. The lights dimmed a little, and a slower paced rhythm echoed throughout the room. Brian blushed a little, putting his hands on Jenny's waist. Jenny blushed before putting her arms around his neck. A romantic aura permeated the space as couples quietly danced hand in hand. Jenny felt awkward having Brian hold her in his arms. He pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. They danced in silence for a while. Jenny couldn't stop her mind from wandering, but instead of thinking about Tom, like she should have been, she couldn't take her mind off of him. Julian. The man with the incredible blue eyes that sparkled like moonlight hitting rippling water on a lake. As she leaned against Brian and felt his hands on her waist, she couldn't help thinking back to Julian's light touch, how he caressed her cheek and ran his fingers lightly through her hair. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _I should be thinking of Tom…but I keep thinking about him…. _She felt her guilty conscious start to take over. A pit of sorrow arose in her stomach when she thought about locking Julian away. _How could I have done that?_ Then, a sudden idea popped in her head. _Maybe…maybe it's not too late… Maybe I can go and let him out! _Her eyes widened, and Jenny smiled to herself. Her smile was almost immediately replaced by a frown_. How am I going to get out of here though?_ she contemplated. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Brian," Jenny whispered quietly, pulling back from him.

He stared at her, smiling a little. "Yes?"

"I'm not feeling very well," she explained, holding her stomach. She frowned sadly, leaning against him for support. "I'm sorry, but could you take me home?"

Brian frowned worriedly but nodded. "Yeah! J-Just hold on!" he stated. He walked Jenny over to a chair, helping her sit down. "I'm just going to go tell some of the guys. I'll be right back."

Jenny smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks."

Brian gave a heartwarming smile in return before leaving. Jenny sighed, rubbing her head_. I'm sorry Brian,_ she thought, shaking her head. _I know I'm being selfish and that it's not fair to you but…it's not fair to everyone, trying to fake this and pretend I've forgotten about him when I haven't. I need to find the truth. I'm sorry…_

After a few minutes, Brian came rushing back. He grabbed Jenny's purse before helping her to her feet. Slowly, they walked back out the doors, Jenny relying on Brian for support even though she was fine. "Wait here," he ordered. "I'll go get the limo."

Jenny nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for Brian to return. Her mind started to drift off with images of Julian forming. She blushed, shaking her head. The more she thought about him, the more she felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She felt her heart beat faster. Still, the more she thought of seeing Julian again, the more she began to worry. _Will he be angry with me? _she wondered_. I did put him there after all._ Before she could continue these thoughts, Brian ran back up the stairs towards her.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," he said, taking her hands in his.

Jenny smiled at him. "Thanks Brian," she replied as the two of them carefully walked down the stairs.

Brian shook his head, forcing a slight grin for her. "It's no trouble."

Jenny nodded and took a seat in the limo beside him. The whole ride to her house was filled with awkward silence. Jenny sighed, a sharp sting of guilt enveloping her. _I feel bad leaving him like this…_ she thought sadly. _But it's for the better. I need to right the wrong I've done._ She gave herself a slight nod of reassurance before looking out the window up to the moon. _Don't worry Julian. I'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3

Well…it's been a while guys ^^ I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been so busy with things and will be for the next couple of weeks. I'm graduating in less than two weeks though! I'll make my best attempt to post more things, but once summer roles around I should have more time. Thanks for all your support and comments! I appreciate all the advice and constructive criticism that you can give. Enjoy the last chapters, and please check out some of my other stories. Thanks again!

Jenny shivered as she stepped off the last step into the basement. She checked her phone again. Sighing, she shook her head, noticing the numerous missed calls from Audrey and one from Tom._ I'm sorry everyone,_ she thought, shutting off her phone and shoving it in her purse. Jenny took another step forward, glancing around the room. "Well, this sure hasn't changed," she whispered to herself, rubbing her arms to stay warm. Carefully stepping over some dead bugs, Jenny walked around the room. Her grandfather's bookshelf stood intact, all the books still there, covered in dust. Jenny dodged some other randomly scattered things on the floor until she reached the closet. A shiver ran down her spine as she examined the door. Memories flooded her mind. She remembered her and Julian together down here, standing in the closet, and finally her shutting the door in his face, drawing the symbol on the wood. _Wow…I-I can't believe I'm here._ Jenny placed her purse beside her on the floor. _D-Do I really want to do this?_ She wondered. Closing her eyes, Jenny calmly breathed, trying to gather her thoughts and feelings. The harder she tried, the more images of Julian flashed through her mind. She saw his beautiful eyes and silver hair, felt his soft, gossamer touch. She could almost smell him. Smiling, Jenny sighed and felt herself relax. Nodding, she opened her eyes. _Alright. It's time,_ she thought. She took a step forward until she could reach out and touch the door. Raising her hand, Jenny lightly touched the wood. She moved her hand down to the knob. She shivered, feeling the cold handle between her fingers. Nodding to herself, she let out a sigh. Slowly, Jenny opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello again everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been VERY busy with many things, and graduation was one of them! I'm finally out of high school! Yay! Anyway I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter lives up to all your expectations. I don't know if this is exactly how I wanted to turn out, but please leave reviews with your opinions! Thank you so much for all the reviews you have left. They really do mean a lot to me. I'm also very surprised and pleased with all the views and visitors I've gotten for this story. All these things make me want to keep writing, so keep them coming! Thanks again, and enjoy!

Jenny's breath caught in her throat as she opened the door. Darkness was the first thing to greet her. Raising a brow, she stepped closer. "J-Julian?" she whispered, peeking into the closet. Because of the darkness, she couldn't see much. It didn't take long for him to show up after hearing her though.

"Jenny?" his velvet like voice whispered.

Jenny gulped, frozen in place. She watched and soon saw his silver hair appear. Staring intently, she saw Julian step out of the closet. He was just as beautiful and stunning as the last time she'd seen him. His deep blue eyes stared back into Jenny's. Her eyes moved up and down Julian's body. He was still wearing a tight black shirt with black pants. Hands in his pocket, he chuckled. "Well well well," he hissed, stepping closer to Jenny, "look who it is. The oh so wonderful and beautiful Jenny. The one who locked me in here in the first place."

Jenny shuddered at his words, stepping back a little. "Julian…" she whispered.

He didn't respond this time. He only approached her. Jenny shuddered, her eyes filled with terror as she saw the anger in Julian's eyes. She waved her hands and continued to back up as he approached her, shaking her head. "Julian, please-" she begged but stopped when she felt the cool wall press against her back. Her eyes widened with fear. She shivered worriedly. Julian chuckled, stepping close to her. Their bodies were practically touching. Julian placed his hands on either side of Jenny's head, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Now," Julian whispered, smirking at her, "it's time to make you pay."

Jenny shook her head and tried to speak but couldn't. Her throat was so dry. When she tried to make noise or scream, a fire burned deep in her throat. She coughed and looked away. _I should have known,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _Why did I think he wouldn't just forget everything I did to him? I'm so stupid! _ Jenny felt Julian's hot breath tickle her neck as he brought his head closer. Struggling, she tried to shove him back. Julian grunted but pushed and held her against the wall. She heard him chuckle at her weak, useless attempts to escape. _Please, just do what you're going to do,_ she begged in her head. Jenny felt him grab her chin and move her face so she was looking at him; however, she didn't open her eyes. Jenny waited, and waited, and waited. Suddenly, when she was expecting the worst, she felt Julian's lips brush against hers. She quickly opened her eyes, surprised by his actions. She moaned quietly, kissing him back. Instinctively, Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck. Julian chuckled at her reaction. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. His kiss was as soft as a feather and made Jenny's stomach fill with butterflies. She shivered and pressed herself closer, wanting more. Julian tasted Jenny's desire in the kiss, so he kissed her more passionately. Moaning quietly, Jenny pulled Julian's face down closer to hers, deepening the kiss.

Julian furrowed his brows and pulled back. Chuckling, he smiled down at Jenny. "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said, tucking Jenny's hair behind her ear and softly stroking her cheek. Jenny shivered but nodded, smiling warmly at him. Letting out a sigh, Julian's eyes softened. His body relaxed as he held Jenny's waist in his arms. "Jenny," he whispered, staring at her. He laughed lightly. "I still can't believe you're right here in front of me.

Rubbing her head, Jenny smiled. "I-I can't either honestly," she replied, giggling a little.

Julian chuckled in reply and nodded. "It's so good to see you," he added, pulling her closer as he rested his forehead against hers.

Jenny nodded before frowning. She pulled back slightly, rubbing her arm sadly. She stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said, guilt showing in her eyes. "I-I didn't realize-"

"Jenny." Before Jenny could look up, Julian's arms were wrapped around her. He pulled her into an embrace as her eyes widened. She couldn't speak, nor did she want to. Right now, Julian was humming to her and rocking her slightly. His voice sounded like water running over rocks. It was as beautiful as a bird chirping with the gentle breeze at dawn. He pulled back after a moment, smiling down at her. "Don't be sorry. You came and did the right thing in the end. That's all that matters."

Jenny couldn't take her eyes off of him. A tear trickled down her cheek, which Julian wiped away with his gossamer touch. Jenny smiled up at him and quickly pulled him into a hug. "Oh Julian!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. Julian smiled, taken back by her reaction. Once again, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her and softly stroking her hair as she enjoyed the warmth of his presence.

Jenny felt all her previous anger towards Julian dissipate. Every time she glanced up, their eyes meeting, she felt herself melt inside. All she felt now was love, unconditional love. A love that was stronger than her love for Tom. His touch made her head spin, her vision blur. She unraveled when he brought his lips closer to hers. Everything he did affected Jenny in some way, but she knew she had the same effect on him. Smiling, she looked up at him. She lightly touched his cheek, causing him to shiver and look down at her. She giggled lightly and pulled back, letting go of him and glancing around her grandfather's basement. "Did anyone come down here while you were locked in the closet?" she asked, running her fingers lightly over the binding of the books.

Shaking his head, Julian leaned against a wall, watching her. "No. Some rats were running around but no humans."

Frowning, Jenny nodded and sighed. She stared at the wall blankly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I feel so bad for leaving you in there. I-I don't deserve to get off scot free…"

"You really want to be punished?" Jenny felt breathing on the back of her neck. She turned and saw Julian directly in front of her. She gasped and backed away from him, noticing the seriousness in his eyes. Every step she took back, he took another step forward. Eventually, Jenny felt something cool graze against her back. She shivered and turned, seeing the wall behind her again. She pressed herself against it while Julian chuckled. "Looks like you're stuck," he whispered, stepping closer. Jenny's breath caught in her throat. There was no room between them now. Julian brought his face down closer to hers. "Fine. If you really want to be punished, I'll punish you." Jenny nodded, shaking a little with fear. Chuckling, Julian smirked. "Alright." And he kissed her.

Eyes wide, Jenny stared at him surprised. She blushed madly, letting Julian kiss her. One thing was for sure—Julian was a Shadow Man. He knew how to play games, and right now he was playing games with her. She moaned quietly from the softness of his touch on her cheek, the sweetness in his kiss. Closing her eyes, she let her arms lock around his neck. As she pulled his face down to deepen the kiss, Julian pulled her closer to him. She let herself go in his embrace, running her fingers through his hair. This sent a shiver down Julian's spine and set him off. His kiss was no longer soft and sweet—passion developed in his touches. He moved his hands up and down her waist, pressing his lips harder against hers. Jenny sighed happily and let him take control. She smiled in the kiss. _Oh Julian,_ she breathed into the kiss, moving her hands down to his chest and lightly massaging it. Julian moaned before breaking the kiss, breathing heavily. "Jenny," he whispered, catching his breath. He shook his head, smiling to himself as he eyed her up and down. "You've grown even more beautiful since I last saw you."

"Thanks," Jenny whispered, softly stroking Julian's cheek and smiling warmly at him. A light blush dusted her face. Looking away, she let out a sigh. When she returned to face him, Jenny saw Julian staring at her hungrily. His eyes stared deep into hers, paralyzing her. She couldn't move or speak for a moment. She lost herself in those deep, piercing blue eyes, and for a moment Jenny felt as though time had stopped.

Julian raised a brow at her when she didn't move or respond. "Jenny?" he called worriedly, softly stroking her cheek. This broke the trance, and Jenny shook her head. Julian chuckled when Jenny blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "You looked lost there for a moment."

She shook her head, trying to hide her blush. "I-I just was thinking…" she mumbled.

Smirking, Julian pulled her face back to meet his. "About what?"

Jenny let a sigh escape her lips. She smiled warmly, cupping Julian's face in her hands. "About how much I love you," she whispered.

Julian's eyes widened from her words. He stepped closer, leaning down so his lips were only inches from hers. "Say it again," he begged, staring into her eyes.

Jenny's heart began to race. Her eyes moved up and down Julian's body but eventually locked onto his lips. Blushing madly, she stepped closer, her lips brushing over his as she spoke. "I love you Julian," she repeated.

Shivering excitedly, Julian shook his head. "Jenny," he whispered before smashing his lips to hers.

Jenny felt the whole world spin around her. This kiss wasn't as soft and sweet as his previous ones. This one was filled with fire, passion, hunger. Jenny could taste these emotions in Julian's kiss, and she didn't hold back. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she lifted herself up higher. Julian noticed this and picked her up. Jenny wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to get as close as possible. Julian grunted, pressing her against the wall. Kissing her roughly, he licked her lips, asking for entrance. His fingers slipped under her shirt and stroked her waistline. Jenny shivered, his cool fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps on her stomach. She slid her hands under his shirt, moving them up to his chest. She massaged his skin, causing him to moan quietly. Pulling out of the kiss, Julian panted as did Jenny. Chuckling, he set her back down on the ground. "Here," he whispered, pulling something out of his pocket.

Jenny raised a brow, frowning at him. "What is it?" she asked.

He didn't respond but grabbed her hand. Before Jenny could ask again, Julian pulled out a ring. He smiled at her. Slowly, Julian knelt down on his knees, slipping the ring on her finger. "Jenny," he whispered, staring into her eyes lovingly, "will you marry me?"

Eyes wide, Jenny stared at him in disbelief. She glanced down at her ring. It was a simple band but felt as hot as fire on her finger. "Where did this come from?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Chuckling, Julian winked at her. "Don't question my powers Jenny," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "You wouldn't be able to fully comprehend what I can do." He took her hand in his and kissed it, smiling at her. "So, what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she squeezed his hands. "Of course," she whispered, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug. "Yes Julian!"

"Thank you," he breathed in her ear as he returned her hug, "for making me the luckiest man in the world." His tone changed a little as he sighed. "I'll treat you way better than that Tom ever could have."

Shuddering at his words, Jenny pulled back slightly. She shook her head, a small frown forming on her face. "I need to tell them," she stated.

"Why?" Jenny was shocked at Julian's question. She stared at him confused as he shrugged. "If you tell them, they'll just try to stop us from being together." He looked away sadly. "Right now, I'm the last person they want you to be with. Telling them would only make matters worse."

Jenny stepped closer to him and shook her head. "I don't care what they think," she whispered, reaching out to softly stroke his cheek. Tilting her head, she smiled. "I only want to be with you. But I need to tell my parents."

Julian furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "I think that would be a mistake," he mumbled, standing beside her. He stared into her eyes, taking her hands in his. He frowned. "They won't understand either Jenny. What are you going to tell them? The truth?"

Jenny looked away. _He's right,_ she thought, frowning sadly. _They won't believe me. They'll lock me up._ A few tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her parents, her annoying but loving younger brother, all her friends. Lastly, she thought of Tom. Images and memories flashed through her mind. Their first kiss, their first date, all the fun times they had shared. To Jenny's surprise, she didn't hurt as much as she thought she would. Sure she had loved him, and he had made her happy, but as she stared into the Shadow Man's eyes standing in front of her now, she felt a new kind of love. When Julian looked at her, Jenny couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. His touch sent a shock through her body. Those eyes looked at her like no other eyes had. Each time he gazed into her eyes, Jenny felt like a goddess. Eyes filled with love, passion and hunger all at once.

Julian stared at her again. "Jenny?" he asked, reaching out and lightly touching her arm. "Jenny are you okay?"

Breaking from her train of thought, Jenny looked at Julian. A light blush dusted her face as she smiled at him. "Y-Yeah! Just thinking," she replied, glancing away.

Nodding, Julian smiled at her. "Trust me," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "I'll take care of you."

Jenny frowned one last time before letting out a sigh. She smiled and nodded, taking Julian's hands in hers. "Alright," she replied. "I trust you."

Immediately Julian wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing her lips softly. He chuckled at Jenny's pouting face when he pulled away. Lightly stroking her cheek, he flashed her another wicked, devious grin. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

Grabbing her hand, Julian closed his eyes and began to chant mysterious words, making shapes with his free hand. Jenny gripped his other one tightly. After a few minutes, the ground began to shake. A portal began to form where the closet door used to be. Jenny peeked over Julian's shoulder and could see the ice and snow blowing through the portal. She shivered in fear. Opening his eyes, Julian turned towards Jenny. He smiled at her warmly. "Don't be afraid," he reassured, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I'll be right here with you."

Nodding, Jenny let Julian lead her towards the portal. They stood directly in front of it now. Jenny could feel the ice and snow brush against her skin. The hair on her arms and neck stood up, from the cold or her fear she couldn't tell. Suddenly, Jenny felt warmth on her finger. Glancing down, she saw the ring Julian had given her glow slightly. He chuckled as she looked up at him surprised. "This ring symbolizes my love towards you," he explained, lightly tracing over it. "I love you more than anything ever could in this world, and I will keep you safe in the next. This ring signifies the passion in our relationship: A ring of fire."

Jenny smiled and nodded. Her fear dissipated quickly. After a small sigh, they stepped into the portal, hand in hand. They smiled at each other lovingly, and Jenny didn't look back.


End file.
